With the development of the electronics and communication technology, electronic data transmission speed becomes quicker and quicker. As a result, there is greater demand for electrical connector to perform at higher high data transmission speeds. For example, in order to achieve these demands, connectors capable of high electronic data transmission speed, such as a SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) connector, are often used to transmit electronic data between a communication apparatus and network equipment. There is a demand that the housing of these connectors possess high electromagnetic shielding performance, so as to prevent an electronic module mounted in the housing from being interfered by an external electromagnetic signal.